The wall-hung hose winding apparatus is usually adopted as the hose winding apparatus for collecting hose at present. The wall-hung hose winding apparatus is limited, for the rotating range is restricted in operation. It can only rotate by 180°, so the operation efficiency, when hose is used, is low. Additionally, it has to be hung on the wall, so the fixing position is greatly affected by outside factors (it cannot be used in the places where there is no wall or other fixing parts). Even after hung on the wall and fixed, it is not convenient for removal. In that case, more space is occupied and artistic effect is affected. It takes time and efforts to hang and fix it on the wall.
The sprinkler of the current hose winding apparatus for hose collecting is connected to the water outlet of the hose. The independent operation is required. Meanwhile, the spray of the nozzle is greater, with greater pressure of water spray. When watering flowers and plants in a short distance, it is easy to hurt the flowers and plants.
Previous nozzles are not equipped with a trigger mechanism (water inlet and outlet control mechanism) or when there is a trigger mechanism, there are only two states of the mechanism. One state is that the trigger mechanism (water inlet and outlet control mechanism) is not used, and the other is that the trigger mechanism (water inlet and outlet control mechanism) is completely turned on. Therefore, it is not very convenient when using.
The locking device of the current hose winding apparatus for hose collecting is a ratchet locking device. It is not convenient to use the ratchet locking device of the current hose winding apparatus. In operation, one can only lock the hose periodically but cannot lock the hose at any position. The locking operation technique is difficult for mastering. The other is a random locking device, which can lock at any position in operation. However, complicated structure and high cost are also the main headache.
The kettle usually for flower watering can only do watering after filled with water. When the water is used, up, it has to be refilled with water. Therefore, it is not very convenient for operation.